fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Aishiteru Precure!
Aishiteru Precure! (あいしてる プリキュア! Aishiteru Purikyua!, I Love the Pretty Cures!? in the English dub) is the third Pretty Cure series created by GanbareHannahChan. It's main motifs are romance, school, and dance. It was originally a dating sim game released on September 17th, 20?? but adapted into an anime series two years after the dating sim was released that aired between January 11th and December 19th. Characters [[The Avatar|'The Avatar']], '(マイキャラ ''Mai Kyara, '''My Chara '''in the Japanese release of the dating sim) default name '''Ryan (ようへい Youhei, Youhei in the Japanese release of the dating sim) and name in the anime, is the main character in Aishiteru Precure!. His identity is customized by the player. His goal is to decide who his Magical Girl sweetheart will be. He is voiced by Tomoaki Maeno in the Japanese release of the dating sim and anime and Matthew Mercer in the English localization of the dating sim and anime. Pretty Cures Holly Dreamshore (夢の河 はなび Yumenokawa Hanabi, Hanabi Yumenokawa in the Japanese release of the dating sim and anime) is a 17 year old teenage girl who was a childhood friend of the Avatar. Her alter ego is Cure Citrus. (キュア シトラス) She is voiced by Yoshino Nanjo in the Japanese release of the dating sim and anime and Laura Bailey in the English dub. Kimberly Birthstone (花色 馨 Hanairo Kaori, Kaori Hanairo '''in the Japanese release of the dating sim and anime) is a 16 year old teenage girl who has a secret crush on the Avatar, but neither him, not the other Cures know this. Her alter ego is '''Cure Dance. (キュアダンス) She is voiced by Ayaka Ohashi in the Japanese release of the dating sim and anime and Julie Ann Taylor in the English dub. Chloe Sunbeam (桜子 夏 Sakurako Natsu, 'Natsu Sakurako' in the Japanese release of the dating sim and anime) is an 18 year old teenage girl who has an interest in night and space. Her alter ego is Cure Luna. (キュア ルナ) She is voiced by Aya Hirano in the Japanese release of the dating sim and anime and Kate Higgins in the English dub. Mascots [[Blush|'Blush']]' '(ふわふわ Fuwa Fuwa, Fuwa Fuwa in the Japanese release of the anime) is, like her name says, is a fluffy dog-like mascot. She is an anime exclusive character, as she does not appear in the dating sim. She ends her sentences with "-wah~". In the English dub, that's her catchphrase, not her sentence ender. She references Poppy many times in the series. She is voiced by Hiromi Igarashi in the Japanese release of the anime and Luci Christian in the English dub. [[Poppy|'Poppy']]' '(ピッチ Picchi, Pitch'' ''in the Japanese release of the dating sim) is a dating sim exclusive character. She is heavily referenced in the anime by her older sister Blush. She ends her sentences with "-rin". In the English localization, it has been completely removed. Poppy is able to turn into a nekomimi character, which can be one of the Avatar's potential sweethearts. She is voiced by Haruko Momoi in the Japanese release of the dating sim and Caitlynne Medrek in the English localization. Locations Spring Love High School (恋色学園 Koi Iro Gakuen, '''Love-colored Academy '''in the Japanese release of the dating sim and anime) is the high school the Cures and the Avatar attend. Trivia * This is the first Pretty Cure fan series targeted toward older men rather than young girls. * This is the first Pretty Cure fan series to be a dating sim as well. Category:Fan Series